1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of methods and apparatus used for cementing a liner in a well bore in an oil or gas well, and for subsequently performing other operations such as injecting into the well or producing hydrocarbons from the well.
2. Background Art
In the drilling and completion of oil and gas wells, it is common to position a liner in the well bore, to cement the liner in place, to perforate the liner, and to gravel pack the well bore, to allow the sand free production of hydrocarbons from the well or the injection of fluids into the well. These operations are typically performed in several steps, requiring multiple trips into and out of the well bore with the work string. As rig time is expensive, it would be advantageous to be able to perform all of these operations with a single trip into the well bore.